April
by robin.winn.434
Summary: Four-shot. "What if the Golden Trio had a fourth?"
1. On The Train

_Sorcerer's Stone_

...Just as Harry and Ron thought there would be no more visitors, a thin first-year witch appeared at the doorway. She was brunette, like Hermione, but the similarities stopped there. Her hair was straight, and was almost down to her torso. She had perfect teeth, and greenish-grey eyes. She was only eleven, but already easily five-five.

"Can I sit here?" she asked. "The other compartments are full." The boys nod, and she sits down next to Ron. "You've got chocolate?" she said, noticing his full hands.

He nods. "You want some?" he offers, holding some out.

She looks, and settles on a simple candy. "I'm April, by the way," she said, her mouth full. "April Summers." she stared at Harry, as if noticing him for the first time. "You're Harry Potter," she said. Looking toward Ron, she asked, "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley," he replied. He emptied his right hand and offered it to April. They shook.


	2. Slugs, Mudbloods, and Hagrid

_Chamber of Secrets_

… "So that means..." Ron muttered, looking toward April. His voice trailed off, however, and he couldn't finish his thought.

"Yes?" she asked, looking a bit curious and a bit confused.

"...Well, you're muggle-born, too, right?" he got up the courage to ask. "I mean, Malfoy called you... well, you know. And people... well, you know,"

She lowered her head and nodded. "Yep," she responded. "I am." She looked away from them. "I was hoping you guys wouldn't have to find out,"

Harry noticed a look of relief flash on her face, and figured it had to be that she was finally getting this off her chest. What else would it be for?


	3. The Article

_Half-Blood Prince_

"...'Deaths of the attack have not been fully confirmed'," Hermione read out of the _Daily Prophet._ "'Although some bodies have already been identified, including Shaun and Perriwinkle Summers'..." she lowered the paper. "Aren't those your parents, April?" she asked. "Why would the paper be interested in muggles? ...April?"

April had already gotten up at the sound of her parents names, and was now halfway across the deserted common room.

"April?" Harry asked, getting up and slowly walking over to her. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about-"

As soon as his hand touched her shoulder, she screeched "I lied!"

"What?" the other three asked, utterly confused.

She slowly walked back over and sat on one of the armchairs. Harry followed her, and sat on the couch with Ron and Hermione.

"I lied," she repeated, her voice but a whisper. "Well, not exactly, since you all just assumed."

"So your parents..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Purebloods," April replied, her voice a bit more normal now. "I'm sorry for holding this in, but my parents didn't want me to tell. We're the only line of purebloods that aren't connected to the dreadful Malfoys, and we want to stay that way. Which means staying a secret," she lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

Ron stared at her. "By 'only line of purebloods that aren't connected to the Malfoys'... what do you mean exactly?"

She looked up at him. "Your family is connected somehow. Like someone once said, you can look all you like, but-" she suddenly put her hands over her mouth and looked at Harry, panic in her eyes.

"It's okay," he said. "Say whatever you wanted to say,"

"Alright," she replied, then looked back to Ron. "Like someone once said, you can look all you like, but your family was probably burnt off the family tree a long time ago for being muggle-lovers,"

"Wh-bu-" Harry stuttered. "That's what Sirius said to me last year when I was looking at the Black family tree!"

She gave a sheepish smile. "I have this horrible habit of eavesdropping," she explained. "I'm trying to cut it, but... I can't.


	4. Days of Future Past

_Deathly Hallows_

Harry didn't know what sparked him to look across the platform, but he did. His eyes quickly spotted a blond head. _Malfoy,_ he thought. He didn't know how long it had been since he had seen him. Not since the end of the battle with Voldemort, perhaps?

Draco was kneeling, talking with his son, who looked exactly like he (Draco) did in his early days. The woman beside him made Harry freeze up for a second. Her long, straight, shiny brunette hair... her perfect teeth... her greenish-grey eyes...

April looked over and caught Harry's eye. She nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and let her husband put his arm around her when he finally got up.


End file.
